


Peach Season

by shadesofzayn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Chance Meetings, Fashion & Couture, M/M, Model Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Photographer Suh Youngho | Johnny, Photography, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofzayn/pseuds/shadesofzayn
Summary: Growing up fat teaches you a lot.Except how to deal with the object of your teenage sexual awakening years and years after you both graduated highschool, sitting in front of your camera in nothing but Calvin Klein underwear and gasping : "Shrimpiggy ? Is that you ?"
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108
Collections: JohnJae Fan Week 2021





	Peach Season

**Author's Note:**

> Late mashup of DAY2 and DAY3 of #JohnJaeWeek2021 : Photography & Fashion. ENJOY ❤

Growing up fat teaches you a lot. How to -try- making yourself as small as possible so no one notices you eating all the fried shrimp at birthday parties, how to be funny even if half the jokes are at your own expense so you can still be the life of the party without having an six pack (that isn't beer) and how to stay closeted throughout highschool when you have the _fattest_ crush on the aesthetically perfect/genius transfer student from class. 

Growing up fat teaches you a lot. How no one really takes you seriously if you're not being entertaining one way or another, how sometimes being away from the spotlight is better than in it and how hiding a huge part of one's identity cam weight one down tremendously. 

Growing up fat taught Johnny that sometimes what's needed is hitting the gym the summer before college and giving up fried shrimp and pork cutlets. Or that sometimes loosing half one's weight and learning how to control your urges instead of the other way around can make you the master of your life. 

Growing up fat also taught Johnny how to perfect his observation, creativity and networking skills making him the most in demand fashion photographer less than three years after graduation. 

Growing up fat made Johnny the impressive man that he is today. With photoshoots for Vogue, W magazine, Men's Health and major fashion brands like Céline, Miu Miu, Dior... under his belt he can pretty much pull any theme off no matter how new. 

So he's fully confident he can pull off this Calvin Klein photoshoot in Seoul for their summer limited edition titled "Peach Season". The key words from the marketing team were "dreamy", "sensual" and "peachy". They also didn't leave any room for him to interfere with the model choice, they already had the perfect face for it. Johnny would argue that an underwear photoshoot needs more than just the face but he would just have to work his magic. 

That's how Johnny -still half asleep and sipping on an Iced Americano, finds himself alternating contemplating angles and watching his crew setting up the material for today's photoshoot. It's barely 6 am but the model is scheduled to arrive in the next 15 mins so they can start shooting right at sunrise. That was Johnny's vision : sunrise at a peach farm in late may. Summer and peach season. Simple and to the point. 

However nothing could have prepared Johnny for the silhouette emerging from the narrow path between the peach trees. A true vision. A piece of art. Persephone bringing summer and joy. The face is perfect, the hair is perfect and the body is perfect. Sunrays peek behind him like a halo, a crown. Maybe he's Apollo enticing the sun. It's the perfect frame. 

Johnny's fingers react faster than his brain, he snaps a single shot before processing what he's seeing. 

See, growing up fat teaches you a lot. Except how to deal with the object of your teenage sexual awakening years and years after you both graduated highschool, sitting in front of your camera in nothing but Calvin Klein underwear and gasping : "Shrimpiggy ? Is that you ?" 

For a second Johnny thinks his jetlag is messing with him. It just made no sense. In which world would Jaehyun, genius transfer student who skipped two grades in middle school and went to Yale after highschool, end up modeling for an underwear brand in Seoul of all places while sporting pastel pink hair ? But the evidence says otherwise because Jaehyun did just call him by his very private DJ name, a side gig he had in highschool to ensure his access to all birthday parties and shrimp/ pork cutlets. 

Johnny shakes himself out of his stupor and nods with a light chuckle, "yeah, the one and only." 

At that Jaehyun cracks a real smile and leans back on the nearest tree, a crew member hands him a peach. He bites into it. Juice drips down his hand and chin. His dimples pop out. 

Johnny's fingers work faster than his brain once again and snap a series of shots following the peach juice down the crevices of Jaehyun's abs. 

He has to repeat a silent mantra of "I am no longer fat, I am no longer 16, I am no longer in the closet. I no longer have a crush." To rule himself in and will a rapidly developing hard on down. 

Jaehyun and him don't exchange any words for the rest of the photoshoot. It's easily one of the smoothest he's ever had. He doesn't even need to direct Jaehyun. Every pose and expression is somehow perfect. He has never been so ridiculously in synch with a model. By the time the shoot ends, he is a little more than enamored. Pastel pink, peaches and the sun with Jaehyun were a killer combination. 

It's nearly 10 am when they're done wrapping up. Jaehyun is in his manager's car getting dressed. Johnny wants so badly to talk to him but doesn't know exactly how to begin a conversation. What does one say to his very first love that he was fairly sure knew never even noticed him throughout highschool. And boy was Johnny hard to miss. 

Maybe he could have saved himself the embarrassment if he hadn't been a snob and checked the model's profile despite them being the company's choice. Johnny had to hand it to CK's marketing team, they sure knew what they were doing. 

Just as he's retreating toward his car a hand gently grips his shoulder. It's Jaehyun, slightly out of breath, ears bright red. It must have been too cold standing in all variations of undergarments for nearly four hours this early in summer. 

"It was really nice seeing you again." Jaehyun says, "I actually requested you for the photoshoot. I'm the Asia head of online marketing for the brand and I occasionally model for local launches. I love your work." 

" I can't believe you're not a fulltime model. That was remarkable !" Johnny can't help but exclaim. "The theme also fit like a glove." 

Jaehyun heartily laughs at that, "yeah, well remember what everyone used to call me back in highschool? Peach. I finally got to monetize it." 

"Smart, funny and handsome." Johnny half teases, " The triple kill." 

"You'd know about that." Jaehyun smiled, eyes coy. 

"Are you flirting with me ?" The words escape Johnny before he can stop them, " because this is my highschool fantasy coming true seven years late." 

Jaehyun seems to honest _blush_ ,at that. Johnny shoves his hands down his pockets to stop himself from reaching to cup them. 

"Is seven years too late ?" Jaehyun asks a hint of hope in his eyes, "I too have a confession: I always made sure to tell everyone that fried shrimp is my favorite snack so you could have them at birthdays after your DJ sets. I was Shrimpiggy's biggest fan." 

Johnny's cheeks hurt from the smiling but he's just _so_ happy. 

"You were my muse." Johnny says. Jaehyun grins. He pokes his dimples. 

Growing up fat, Johnny realizes isn't half bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Johnny's character is slightly inspired by New Girl's Schmidt, bc I love him and I find his grey morality very entertaining
> 
> Also his DJ name is inspired by his 2 fav dishes : shrimps and Pork cutlets


End file.
